Most Likely To
by Midnightpopcorn
Summary: I wrote this while I was bored. OneShot. What does Edward write that everyone is Most Likely To... in the yearbook? Rated K, but I did swear once, so if that bothers you...:P May become a twoshot.


**Hey everyone! I know that I haven't updated my RENT story in a while…I'll try to do that soon, sorry. I was bored, and I felt like writing about Twilight…so here it is, my first Twilight fic. I guess it takes place near the end of their junior year, because Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet are still in school with them. Really random, somewhat out of character, and not really the best quality, but I think it's amusing….so….enjoy! Dedicated to my friend Hally cause I a was IMing her as I wrote it. :D**

I sat in the Cullen's living room, as I did pretty much every afternoon. The difference was that today, Edward wasn't with me.

"I miss Edward!" I screamed. "I haven't seen him in forever! This isn't fair! He can't just lea-"

"Bella," grumbled Alice, "Don't forget to breathe…again."

"Oh….was I saying that out loud?" I asked, embarrassed.

"Yes," said Emmet, "you were."

"Now breathe," said Rosalie, "I don't really feel like taking you to see Carlisle about fainting again. He has patients in the ER who don't end up there every other day, and they need him to help them sometimes, too."

I laughed, "Don't worry, I generally only faint when Edward's here…I guess I just miss him…"

"Bella, you saw him ten minutes ago. He'll be home as soon as he finishes helping with the yearbook." Jasper reminded me.

I sighed. Had it really only been ten minutes? I wasn't doing too well with this whole separation thing…"Is he home ye-"

My whining was cut off by Edward entering the room.

"EDWARD!" I screamed, tackling him."

"Is everything alright?" he asked, obviously concerned.

I calmed down a bit, and reminded myself to breathe. Rosalie was right, I wound up in the ER a bit too often…"Everything's okay. It is now anyways."

Alice laughed, "Bella was having an I-miss-Edward panic attack."

"Again?" he asked.

Emmett nodded.

"What in the world am I going to do with you?" Edward asked me.

"Love me."

"Of course."

"Never leave me."

"Of course."

"Make me a vampire."

"Of cou- Hey! Wait a second!" he yelled.

Damnit! So close! I was totally gonna trick him into making me a vampire eventually. Well, I hoped so.

"So," said Jasper, attempting to continue the conversation. "how goes the yearbook?"

"Good," replied Edward. "It was actually great to help out with it; it's a lot of fun. I put you all in for 'Most likely to…'s"

"What am I?!" I asked eagerly.

"Not telling." He said, grinning.

"Grrr…" I growled. "I'm gonna find out!"

"Can you not wait until it comes out tomarrow?"

"Come on, let me guess!" I begged. "Most likely to…ummm…become a vampire?", I asked hopefully.

Edward laughed, "Not even close."

--------------

I barely slept that night, I was too eager to see the yearbook. Possibilities floated around in my head, making it impossible to fall asleep. Of course, I did fall asleep eventually, only to be woken by my alarm clock.

I got dressed and brushed my teeth in record speed, and I only tripped once the whole time- another record! I grabbed a banana to eat on the way, and jumped into my truck. For once, I was wishing that my truck was faster, just so I could get to school.

I practically jumped out of the car. (Of course, I fell over in the process, but at this point, that's barely noteworthy, is it?) I ran to the front office.

"Eagar to get your yearbook?" asked the lady at the front desk.

"GIMME!" I yelled, snatching a copy. I flipped through it, slowing down to see what Edward had written for his sibling.

Alice Cullen-Most likely to become a ballerina—Ha, she'd get a kick out of that. Ballerina? More like car thief. Make that car thief who somehow continues to break out of jail.

Emmet Cullen- Most likely to become a wrestler—Well, I doubt it, but I guess it would be a totally normal thing to write for Emmett, everyone in the school already thought so.

Hmmm…he didn't bother to put in anything for himself…I guess he was being modest or something…it should've been, like, most likely to become a male model. I blushed at the thought, glad that Edward wasn't with me, because even if he couldn't read my thoughts, he was bound to ask why my face was bright red.

Jasper Hale- Most likely to become a soccer player.—Soccer? I never knew Jasper liked soccer. Actually, I can remember him mentioning not liking it…oh well, who knew what Edward was thinking, he could be weird sometimes.

Rosalie Hale- Most likely to become a model—No surprise there.

My heart was beating faster and faster with anticipation as I turned to the next page.

Isabella Swan-Most likely to get herself killed walking across a flat surface.

My face turned bright red. "Edward Cullen," I muttered, "I am going to kill you."

And with that, I ran out of the front office, waiting for Alice to get to school. She'd help me plan my revenge…

**Well, I warned you that it was random, out of character, and badly written, but I thought it was funny. Read and review!**


End file.
